beybladefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Valt Aoi
Valt Aoi ln beyblade burst gt he appears with Slash Valkyrie and makes an acquaintance with blader Drum Koryu Appearance Valt's attire during the first 2 seasons of the Beyblade Burst anime consisted of a red short-sleeved hoodie with a yellow "V" emblem on the front, a light blue body warmer with cerulean borders over the top with a smaller black "V" on a black-bordered yellow circle design on the left side and a black-bordered yellow circle with a black Beyblade symbol on the back, blue rolled-up trousers, black fingerless gloves with yellow cuffs and yellow borders around the finger sleeves, and blue high top shoes with yellow quarter panels and white collars Valt is quite short compared to other characters. He has water-blue hair that's held up by a yellow ellipse hairband, fair skin and brown eyes. He also has red markings on his left cheek below his eye; the upper marking appears lightning-shaped with an extra line emerging from it, and the middle and lower markings are right triangle shaped. During the events of Turbo, Valt has grown taller and sports a new outfit: a dark-blue shirt with white stripes, puffed-up collar and front zipper, a dark-electric blue and light blue body warmer with a yellow "V" on the left side and a yellow Beyblade symbol on the back, black gloves with blue cuffs and blue borders around the finger sleeves, blue pants with a brown belt and black shoes with white toe caps, soles and tongue. In GT, Valt wears a new outfit similar to his attire from the first two seasons, but in different colors. He now wears a orange short-sleeved hoodie with a red "V" emblem on the front, a green body warmer with yellow markings on the front and a yellow Beyblade symbol on the back, black gloves with blue cuffs, blue pants with white stripes at the ends with a brown belt and black boots with white soles, two red stripes, and yellow borders. When he was younger, he wore a dark blue t-shirt with white sleeves and light blue accents. In addition, he wore brown shorts with black and white shoes. Personality Valt has a very childish personality, tending to clown around obliviously in his spare time. Valt has a habit of getting easily excited, as well as getting overconfident in his abilities, despite being a rookie Blader. Valt's tendency to be oblivious becomes a frequent gag throughout the series, including the time when he battled Zac in disguise and assumed it was only a dream (Albeit he was really tired from training that day). He is also extremely sensitive, as he gets angry when others insult him or his friends, and cries easily when upset. Valt is extremely hardworking when it comes to Beyblade practice, to an extent where he will undergo vigorous training to become a better Blader. He is also shown to have a vivid imagination and has some mediocre artistic skill, seen when he attempts to draw the Xcalius X2 Magnum Impact from memory, Valtryek's new design from the dream he had on the plane to Spain, and when he tries to draw a picture of Raul. This is also seen when he attempts to draw Xander Shakadera during the Team Tournament. Valt has also been seen to be very rash, preferring to charge into a situation without a plan, as seen during his first ever Beybattle against Rantaro Kiyama, where his Beyblade was sent flying out of the stadium due to battling without knowing anything about Beyblade. This is expanded in the anime, where Valt's nerves get the best of him and he closes his eyes when he launches, causing a bad launch. Despite this, Valt is proven to be very tactical in his battles. After losing his first battle with Rantaro, he realized that his opponent was susceptible to barrage attacks, performing a Rush Launch to produce a counter spin and win the rest of the match with a Burst Finish. It's been demonstrated several times that Valt possesses the ability to be mindful about his skills as well as to learn from his mistakes and correct them after he acknowledges his defeats. This is a trait he shares with respectively from the original series. Another one of Valt's traits is his tendency to get caught up in his matches and create new launching techniques without even realizing it. During his match with Xander, Valt created the Sprint Boost, but had no idea he had done so until it was pointed out to him. Valt is known for his social, outgoing demeanor and ability to make friends, and as a testament to his friendliness, he is also extremely forgiving and willing to look past people's misdeeds, as he forgave Daigo Kurogami for what he did to Valtryek in episode 5 and befriends him, and later forgives Naoki Minamo for using him and his friends in an experiment. The most notable example of this is when he welcomed his friend Shu back after defeating him in the International Blader's Cup and harbored no resentment towards him for what he did as Red Eye. He is also known for his good sportsmanship; he generally doesn't care whether he wins or loses as long as he gets to have a fun battle. The best example of this was when he lost to the cruel Lui Shirosagi in the finals of the Individual Tournament due to Valtryek self-bursting via a crack in the Beystadium. When Lui demands a do-over, Valt simply states that he beat him fair and square and that he'll defeat him for real one day, showing that he has matured since the beginning of the first season. Valt's favorite food is his mother's homemade bread: he especially likes nikuman (pork bun bread) so much that it moves him to tears. Valt apparently has poor cooking skills, as he once carbonized a batch of Beyblade Bread and attempted to make a batch of Napolitan, only for his friends to not like it. It is well-known that Valt has a very strong connection with his Bey, Valtryek. He often talks to it and even seems to be able to hear and understand what his Bey is saying. He is also very protective of Valtryek, and becomes greatly upset when his Bey is either misplaced or stolen. Valt suffers from stage fright at times. When put under the spotlight or in front of large crowds, he freezes up and walks like a wind-up toy. By the events of Beyblade Burst Evolution, his nerves are calmed down, and he becomes slightly more serious in public. In Turbo, Valt has become much more mature and serious in battles, though he still retains his sociable and friendly demeanor, as well as some of his clumsiness. In some ways, he is like Free, but not as laid back. Biography beyblade burst gt 1 year after the battle with Aiger Akabane and Valt Aoi, Valt continues to Beyblade and completes his new Bey, Slash Valkyrie Blitz Power Retsu. Beyblades '''Slash Valkyrie Blitz Power Retsu: '''Valt's current Beyblade in Beyblade Burst GT Gallery For a full gallery of images of Valt, see Valt Aoi/Gallery. References # ↑ Used in the Japanese dub. # ↑ Used in the North American dub. # ↑ One of two nicknames used by Zac in the Japanese dub. # ↑ One of two nicknames used by Zac in the North American dub. # ↑ Used by Xander and the tournament announcer for the national tournament (in the later rounds). # ↑ Its layer cracked while battling Silas Karlisle in Beyblade Burst Evolution Episode 1. # ↑ Used this combo in Beyblade Burst Evolution episodes 46-51) # ↑ Used this combo in Beyblade Burst Turbo episodes 31-51) # ↑ Beyblade Burst Evolution episodes 44-45 # ↑ Beyblade Burst Evolution episodes 49-51 # ↑ Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 28: Wonder Valtryek's destruction. # ↑ Beyblade Burst - Episode 51:"Final Showdown! Victory Valtryek!" and Beyblade Burst - Chapter 26: "The Finals Begin!! Longinus Nationals!!" en:Valt Aoi Catégorie:Sexe masculin Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Bladeur légendaire